Shakin' My Head
Shakin' My Head is an original song that will be featured in The Untitled Rachel Berry Project, the twentieth and final episode of Season Five. It is sung by Mercedes with Brittany singing back up. Lyrics Mercedes (Brittany with the Backing Dancers): Oh-oh, oh-oh, oh, oh-ooh-oh Eh-e-yeah, ho-oh-woah, hey-e-yeah, hey-e-yeah Ho-ooh-woah, oh-woah Sh-sh-shakin' my head, sh-sh-shakin' my head (Shakin' my head) Sh-sh-shakin' my head, sh-sh-shakin' my head (Shakin' my head) Every day when I'm a-wakin' (Sh-sh-shakin' my head) The questions got my head a shakin' (Sh-sh-shakin' my head) Oh-oh Like why does gravy give you heart attacks? Woah-woah-oah (Sh-sh-shakin' my head) And why do Republicans hate the blacks? Mercedes with Brittany and the Backing Dancers: Hate the blacks, hate the blacks Brittany and Mercedes with the Backing Dancers (Backing Dancers): And (Aah) how come Jesus looks just like a white guy? When he's from Palestine, that can't be right, no Brittany with the Backing Dancers (Mercedes): Sh-sh-shakin' my head, sh-sh-shakin' my head (Oh-oh noo) Sh-sh-shakin' my head, sh-sh-shakin' my head (Hey!) Sh-sh-shakin' my head, sh-sh-shakin' my head (I don't know) Sh-sh-shakin' my head Sh-sh-shakin' my head Mercedes with the Backing Dancers (Brittany): Sh-sh-shakin' my head Sh-sh-shakin' my head (Shakin' my head) Mercedes (Brittany with the Backing Dancers): Now all of yall are driving hover cars? (Sh-sh-shakin' my head) So why can't we put a man on Mars? (Sh-sh-shakin' my head) Yay, yeah, yeah Why does TV have too many ads? (Sh-sh-shakin' my head) That's enough now And why are dogs always licking their nads? Mercedes with Brittany and the Backing Dancers: And why do we keep borrowing from China? And why do some flowers look like vaginas? Brittany with the Backing Dancers (Mercedes): Sh-sh-shakin' my head, sh-sh-shakin' my head (Oh-oh noo) Sh-sh-shakin' my head, sh-sh-shakin' my head (Hey!) Sh-sh-shakin' my head, sh-sh-shakin' my head (I don't know) Sh-sh-shakin' my head, (Na na-na-na-no) Sh-sh-shakin' my head Oh-oh-oh-oh shake it (Oh-oh-woahoh) Oh-oh-oh-oh shake it (Oah-woah-oah-oh) Oh-oh-oh-oh shake it (Oah-woah-oah) Oh-oh-oh-oh shake it (Woah!) Mercedes (with Brittany and the Backing Dancers): (When I fly to the heaven) God will set me straight (Like how come I drink diet coke) and (I keep gaining weight) (Jesus, my lord and saviour) Yeah, you know it's true (Brittany and the Backing Dancers: Yeah, you know it's true) (But God, you got) explainin' to do, woahoh-oh-oh-oah Brittany with the Backing Dancers (Mercedes): Sh-sh-shakin' my head, sh-sh-shakin' my head (Yeah-yeah) Sh-sh-shakin' my head, sh-sh-shakin' my head (Shakin' my head) Sh-sh-shakin' my head, (Shakin') Sh-sh-shakin' my head (Oh yeah) Sh-sh-shakin' my head, sh-sh-shakin' my head (Oh keep on) Oh-oh-oh-oh (What's wrong) Shake it, oh-oh-oh-oh (With the world today) shake it Oh-oh-oh-oh shake it, (Hey) Oh-oh-oh-oh (I don't, I don't know) Shake it Oh-oh-oh-oh (I don't know) Shake it, oh-oh-oh-oh (No-oah woah) Shake it Oh-oh-oh-oh shake it (Oooh-oh-oh-woah-woah-aah) Oh-oh-oh-oh shake it (Hahahaha) Gallery tumblr n5a21rQLva1t1ubx5o1_250.gif tumblr n5a21rQLva1t1ubx5o2 250.gif tumblr n5a9948gxq1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif tumblr n5a9948gxq1ra5gbxo1 r1 250.gif tumblr n5a9948gxq1ra5gbxo3 r1 250.gif tumblr n5a9948gxq1ra5gbxo4 r1 250.gif tumblr n5a9948gxq1ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif tumblr n5a9948gxq1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif tumblr n5a9948gxq1ra5gbxo9 r1 250.gif tumblr n5a6nr6Gzt1r87l9mo1 250.gif tumblr n5aa5silCs1qbdepdo3 250.gif tumblr n5aa5silCs1qbdepdo4 250.gif tumblr n5aa5silCs1qbdepdo5 250.gif TURBP BTS (1).jpg 5x20_016.jpg 5x20_017.jpg 5x20 018.jpg Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Five Songs Category:Original Songs Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:The Untitled Rachel Berry Project (EP)